


All岳 |  戒断症02

by yutaoguan



Category: ooc慎入。
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutaoguan/pseuds/yutaoguan





	All岳 |  戒断症02

近来，香港黑帮间疯传一个消息，说黑龙堂的李振洋捉了个警方的卧底，盘问不出消息，直接丢进了海里喂鲨鱼。

消息还没查证真假，李振洋身后就已经多了几条尾巴，也不知是岳明辉那个死卧底的手下，还是警察闻讯来偷偷跟踪调查他。从家里到堂口，连着盘查了李振洋几处灰色产业，跟得他不厌其烦。

 

“早知道这些警察这么烦，我就真该把岳明辉给丢去喂鱼。”  
李振洋慵懒地翘腿靠在沙发上，手边搂着个胸大腰细的长发女人，女人没骨头一样软软靠在李振洋胸前，殷红的唇蹭着他的衬衫，留下一个小小的口红印。

 

他慢悠悠持着酒杯浅啜，抬头看旁边的灵超，“怎么，岳明辉还是不愿意开口？”

 

“比驴还倔”，灵超面无表情地回答，“刺激和侮辱根本没用，他现在戒断症发作的时候就只会背入警誓词。”  
灵超从手机中找出昨晚刚拍的视频，视频灯光昏暗，但勉强能看到一个浑身赤裸的男人蜷缩在床上，手腕被手铐铐在床头，嘴里含含糊糊地在说着什么。

 

“脑子不好使，但屁股挺好操”，李振洋说着话，捏了捏旁边女人的腰臀，软绵绵的，和男人身体的手感全然不同。这话说得直白，灵超微微挑眉，低头保持沉默。

 

“那些警察收着风声，每天在背后跟着我，超儿，你最近就给我负责岳明辉，问出来警方掌握的线索有多少，我们才能掌握主动权，方便找对策。”  
李振洋深吸了口气，起身猛地把女人拉到怀里，招来一声妩媚的娇呼，女人更加肆无忌惮地抱着李振洋的脖颈，恨不得下一秒就要滚上床一样，满脸春情。

 

“好。”灵超点点头，移开视线，语气平淡无波。

 

在被警察盯上之前，李振洋每天都会去到关押岳明辉的地方，故意刺激对方。  
碾碎别人自尊心是件很有趣的事。

 

“大岳哥”岳明辉跟他硬碰硬这么久，现在却像废物一样被戒断症折磨得痛不欲生。  
李振洋最喜欢趁岳明辉发作时压在他身上肆意挺动，故意把他的双腿拉到最开，枕头垫高，让他能清楚看到自己被男人粗硬的下体不断侵犯进入的那个部分。

 

半个月没有再接触到K粉，岳明辉的戒断症稍缓解了些，偶尔意识清醒时还能冷静地哑着嗓子劝李振洋赶紧收手。  
“收手？我的警察大人，你不会以为你现在还有能力抓我吧。”李振洋说着，又是一记力量深重的顶入。

 

岳明辉也挺牛逼，能当五年卧底的人都不是什么善茬。被操得浑身泛红还咬着牙一字字背入警誓词，呻吟声蕴在嗓子眼里，声线和身体不住颤抖。

 

很硬汉，很刺激。

 

“可惜了，警察最近盯上我，我只能避避风头不去找咱们大岳哥。”  
想到岳明辉又热又紧的身体，李振洋腹中窜起一股子邪火，示意灵超出去，然后手臂使力，猛地揽住女人的腰，把她压在墙上，“你就代替一下他吧，这位小姐。”

 

说完，粗鲁地把女人的一条腿抓住，搭上自己腰间。

 

灵超出来后，开车直奔堂口。  
他刚刚收着堂里弟兄的短信，说岳明辉堂口里的卜凡带人冲过来，堵在门口要他们把岳明辉交出来。

 

这种小事，根本用不着上报给李振洋。自从岳明辉被他们绑走，连黑龙堂的坐馆都没有插手，默认了李振洋的所作所为。卧底必死，岳明辉能活到现在，不得不说也是个奇迹。

 

堂口前闹闹哄哄的，卜凡带着十几个人围在李振洋堂口门前。灵超沉眸过去，抬头打量这个比自己高不少的男人，语气不爽，“怎么，闹事闹到我们这儿？你们所谓的大岳哥就是这么教你们规矩的？”

 

“规矩？”  
卜凡冷笑，做手势止住身后蠢蠢欲动的弟兄的不满叫嚣，冷声道，“如果他真的是卧底，那我自然也要他死。可你们这悄无声息地绑了人，却连个证据都不给，到底是拔出眼中钉，还是给堂里抓卧底，我怎么知道？”

 

灵超向来懒得解释，让自己弟兄们拦着卜凡带来的小喽啰，示意卜凡跟他走。

 

李振洋隐藏着的另一处小院。

 

香港黑帮大都起于老一辈，国风情节重，连李振洋这样年轻一辈都耳濡目染地喜欢上中式风格。假山奇石，满堂古色古香的红木雕花家具，七拐八绕地从长廊里穿过，终于到了最深处的一个小门。

 

“里边儿呢。”灵超歪歪头，让卜凡先行进入。

 

屋子里闹得凶，枕头和塑料水杯丢在地上，用来解闷的书被撕成一页一页的，扯了小半个屋子，宛如台风过境一样。  
里边有个光头男人正坐在床边，皱眉看自己手臂上的一处伤口，嘴边骂骂咧咧的。

 

“超哥”，光头男见灵超来了，赶紧站起来，“刚才这厮说要上厕所，结果拆开手铐就发疯咬人，差点给我咬掉一块肉。”  
灵超点点头，示意他先出去，“去医院看看”，说着，他坐到床边，把被床单捆成粽子的岳明辉拆了出来，平静地说，“小心得什么狂犬病。”

 

“岳...岳哥？”  
卜凡有点不敢相信自己的眼睛，岳明辉现在实在太过狼狈。他缩在床尾，一丝不挂地被铐住双手，浑身上下青紫一片，腰臀处的淤青尤为醒目，脸色苍白得没有血色，哪有以前风光无限的大岳哥模样？

 

灵超不轻不重地拍拍岳明辉的脸，“喂，醒醒，你小弟来看你了。”

 

闻声，岳明辉微微睁开眼睛。精神有些恍惚，但他看见卜凡的瞬间下意识瑟缩身体，想把自己藏起来。说到底，卜凡跟了他也有五年，五年间虽然警匪有别，却也共同出生入死朝夕相处，多少还是留着些兄弟情义的。

 

“凡子...你...你出去...”  
岳明辉不愿意让卜凡看见他现在的模样，像鸵鸟一样把脸埋进柔软的床单里。

 

不止岳明辉躲躲闪闪，连卜凡都瞬间沉了脸，站在原地不知道该把视线投向哪里。  
岳明辉身上的痕迹太暧昧，谁都能看出是怎么一回事。

 

灵超满脸好笑地盯着这两人，“怎么，今天不打算给你旧部下背一背入警誓言？前几天不还背得挺熟悉嘛。”  
看这样的架势，再结合卜凡得到的消息，看来传闻八九不离十，岳明辉的确是警方派到黑龙堂的卧底。

 

黑帮有黑帮的规矩，即便关系再好，一旦出了卧底和叛徒，亲兄弟都要恩断义绝。卜凡收紧手指，长长叹了口气，哽了半晌才开口，“所以呢，你们要怎么处置卧底？”  
既然违背了卧底必死的规矩，那么李振洋就必定是有其他打算。

 

“也没什么，很寻常。”  
灵超伏下身，一手勾着岳明辉的脖颈，一手勾住他的膝盖弯，一用力便把他打横抱在怀里，看向卜凡，意味深长地笑，“按照洋哥的设想，先把大岳哥让兄弟们玩儿过瘾了，再放去堂口下的马栏当鸭，又能赚钱，又能惩罚，一举多得。”

 

说完，又抱着岳明辉往卜凡身边靠了几步，把他赤裸的部分坦荡呈现给卜凡看，“怎么样，一起来吗？今天我也是第一次和你的大岳哥玩儿。”

 

身体被用这样羞耻的方式展示，饶是岳明辉这几日已经习惯这样被羞辱，面对自己曾经的兄弟，脸色顿时也“刷”地苍白，嘴唇哆哆嗦嗦地不断念叨着“别这样”。  
他做卧底之前就做了好死的打算，却从来没想过，会有一天这样尊严丧失，生不如死。

 

“你随意，我没那变态爱好。”卜凡看着岳明辉不住颤抖的手指，心里滋味复杂，也不知该说什么，撂下一句“不打扰您雅兴”便匆匆离开。

 

卜凡的背影带走了岳明辉最后一点希望，他被灵超丢进满浴缸的冷水里，手腕上的手铐和缸壁碰撞出声，水温很快带走了岳明辉身体上的温度，他缩在浴缸一角，仓皇地打量着灵超的一举一动——

 

其实比起李振洋，这个阴沉不定的灵超更让他琢磨不透。

 

灵超暗夜一样的眸子毫无情绪，他缓缓脱去外套挽起袖子，从里到外仔仔细细检查了每个角落。“好吧，看来他并没有在卫生间里安装监视器”，灵超淡淡说着，面无表情凑过来，蹲在浴缸外，看着岳明辉。

 

“你的上司秦警司现在就守在门口，她会把卜凡抓起来，一个小时后，李振洋会收到信息，警方卧底卜凡佯装闹事，逼迫我带他来到这里，并打晕我救走了你。”  
灵超把脱下来的外套放在洗漱池上，靠在墙上，“泡冷水如果泡得清醒点了，就赶紧走吧，外边有人接应，堂里的兄弟都被窝支走了。”

 

岳明辉有点没有反应过来，半个月的戒断症和身体上的折磨让他反应都迟钝了许多，愣愣地坐在浴缸里，一时不知道灵超这是什么意思。  
好一会儿，他才隐约意识到了什么。

灵超是在放他走。而带卜凡来这里又把他抓起来，是为了把卧底救卧底的罪名安给卜凡，以便让灵超继续在黑龙堂中伪装身份。

灵超，也是警方卧底。


End file.
